Tacky
by nestling
Summary: Axel wants to be a stripper. Roxas thinks it's a joke. Dark, suggestive themes and PWP in later chapters.


Hello everyone! I am very pleased to say that I am getting back into writing once again... This time with something a bit different. I've always loved Akuroku, but never had the guts to actually get something down. This first chapter is pretty short, but it's only the beginning ;). Let me know what you guys think and if I should go on. Oh- I do not own these boys, blah blah, disclaimer blah blah... Enjoy!

-Nesty

* * *

**A**xel didn't understand why he was a graphic design major anymore.

Between all of the vectoring, CMYKing, typography, and hours straining his eyes to make sure that each curve made in Adobe Illustrator was perfect, _really Rox, just a bit more I swear it's almost there, I swear it-_, he would admit to you with every ounce of honesty in his wiry, lanky body, that he was destined to be a stripper.

Roxas would merely peer over at him as a brief refuge from the endless pages of his psychology textbook, and very pointedly, roll his eyes. Like he did just now.

"We both know that you're amazing at what you do," he gestured with an exasperated flourish of his hands towards the mac balanced precariously in Axel's lap, "so why would you even invest time doing something so… **tacky**?"

Axel balked, ready to toss his mac off of his lap and onto their awful puke colored rug, hoping that it could spontaneously combust and burn the thing Roxas _insisted_ was moss colored. Moss didn't look like regurgitated brussel sprouts, thank you very much.

"Tacky? Are you insane? Do you know how much dough male strippers make?"

The blonde leveled an uninterested stare and bit absently at a hangnail on his thumb, indicating that Axel either needed to shut the fuck up or continue his point before Roxas began to ignore him. He was almost eighty-five percent positive there would be a pop quiz tomorrow in psych, and he couldn't waste time indulging his idiot roommate longer than necessary.

"No, how much Axel? Enough to pay off four years of college perhaps? How about sixty thousand dollars in student loans? Let me know so that when you get the job, you can put a good word in for me too, okay?" Roxas' eyes fell back to his book so he could flip a page and get back into what he was trying to learn. Where Axel was generally one to make a quick, quipped remark, he remained uncharacteristically silent, which could have meant one of two things. He was either really busy, or…

"What, are you upset with me?" Roxas asked, voice accusatory and edging on indignant as he stared Axel down like he had some personal vendetta against him. Roxas didn't, but really, how many times had he listened to Axel blab about some nonsense alternatives to his future, (which was already set if he would just deal with it and suck up)? He had no right to be upset- there were tons of other students out there who would give blood to take Axel's place in this school, and he was here talking bullshit about stripping, like where he was wasn't perfect as is. Roxas was done.

"You're frustrating me, Axel. When will you just be grateful for what you hav-"

"Why do you do that?"

Roxas furrowed his brows, confused.

"Do what?"

He stared at the blonde in disbelief and awe for a soild ten seconds before Axel _scoffed._

"What, Axel? I don't understand. Tell me what I do." he was getting worked up...

"Typical." Axel spat, seething. He set his laptop in 'sleep' mode and shut it with more force than necessary, pushing it aside so he could stand and pull on the faded pair of black Toms that he'd tossed haphazardly underneath his bunk earlier that day. Axel didn't look at his roommate as he prepped himself to leave, be kept a small, sardonic smile plastered on his lips. That, more than anything he could say, would make Roxas absolutely _livid_.

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that? Where are you going?" the blonde sneered, wishing he could take a hold of his textbook and swing it at Axel's face to smash that smug fucking smile off of his thin, pretty lips and keep him in their room so that they could fucking discuss this shit. Roxas saw red, and Axel was already at the door. Before he left, however, he paused, and then pivoted on his heel to face his roommate, who, over the span of two months had managed to become his favorite- and least favorite person of all time.

"You're a smart kid Rox, you really are, but you should probably work on that 'holier than thou' thing you have going on there, buddy. You are nice to study around, but when you speak, your aura _reeks_, and it is vile. Fix your shit before you start judging me about mine."

Axel blinked once before he turned on his heel, and left to apply for the stripper bar down the street.


End file.
